


[can't get no] Satisfaction

by kristicola



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Premature Ejaculation, So yeah, everyone i've shared this with, has been like "he would", look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristicola/pseuds/kristicola
Summary: SO THIS IS THE FOLLOW UP TO MY PREVIOUS UPLOAD and I don't really consider it a CHAPTER just... well anyway. It's uhm. There's Actual Sex, but it doesn't take place... well, not uhm....... ok you gotta read it or i'll spoils LMAO. I've not written smut smut in a long time. I hope you like it. ♥





	[can't get no] Satisfaction

Well… she had done what she’d had to do in order to get away from the palace for one more evening. Which was… tell Portia absolutely everything that had transpired. She just… she couldn’t keep things from her, her eyes said she knew too much and there was no point in hiding anything. Luna was never the most elegant liar to begin with, step delicate circles around the truth, sure, but full out lie…

She felt her face burn recalling how easily the words spilled from her mouth almost as if she was _dying_ to share them all along.

_~ ~ ~ earlier ~ ~ ~_

“Luna thank goodness, where have you been?! Milady has been worried sick and-- … you have blood on yours blouse and.. Is that bruising on your neck? What on earth happened to you? Are you alright? Let me--”

“I’m fine!” she sputtered much too dramatically, “Really, totally completely fine, look, see, nothing here,” she had raised her shirt up just slightly to show there was  no sign of any injury anywhere near the blood stains on her clothing. Which… she realized in retrospect was… perhaps even more suspect than _having_ a wound where the blood was…

“And this….” her face turned a deep shade of crimson as she rubbed at the mark Julian had left with just such a purpose in mind, “...... is mostly unrelated…..”

“.... unrelated to _WHAT?_! Do you need to see a doctor? Is everything going on okay up there?” Portia had tapped softly at her forehead but Luna’s brain shut down at the word ‘doctor’.

“Actually it… may have _been_ a doctor….” Luna had not actually meant to say that out loud but by the response garnered from Portia - which was just incredibly fast and confused blinking - she realized she had.

“.....it… what?”

Feeling like she had just backed herself up into a corner her eyes widened slightly and she took hold of Portia’s wrist and tugged her into a more secluded alcove as if to avoid unnecessary eyes and ears.

“Luna - …….. Oh. Ohhh…… oh my god.”

Luna bit her lip as if to buckle her mouth closed but again, there was no point. “Look, Portia, okay, just let me… uhhhh things… I don’t know… I can’t really explain but I… just… some things happened, and I mean everything was a blur really… I almost died and then… we had to run from guards and… I don’t know, he kissed me, it was just…”

“Oh Luna, Luna, Luna… please tell me you just met a nice completely inconspicuous man and you’re madly in love.”

 “Uhhhhh…”

 Portia clapped a hand over her face and rolled her eyes so hard Luna was certain it had to have been painful. “That _idiot._ Ohhh he’s got another thing _coming to him_ when I see him next-”

 Seeing the look of sheer embarrassment and nerves on Luna’s face Portia quieted and her expression softened greatly. She reached a hand forward and gently pressed her palm to Luna’s cheek which drew her full attention.

 “He has… always been troublesome.” Luna’s gaze had dropped, but Portia gently cradled her face in that one hand and brought her gaze back up, “It’s no surprise really, people are drawn in by you clearly. And he is…” she chuckled slightly and let her hand drop, “... an eager moth, I suppose. But I can’t blame him, you’ve enchanted us all without trying. He’s just…” she cleared her throat, “... given to impulse.”

 They both mutually cleared their throats.

 “We should all be so lucky,” Portia moved along smiling brightly now. “Now uhm… lets… lets get you changed and… work out a cover story. Should there be bandits? Perhaps a runaway carriage with a baby? Hmm…”

  _~ ~ ~ present ~ ~ ~_

 When the shop came into view her heart started thudding against her chest. This was all… it was so much, too much, too fast… Her steps may have slowed a bit but… she didn’t want to turn back. She just… she couldn’t understand any of it. Where had this all come from, not just… not just this….. Thing… with Julian, but… all of it. Being here with Asra, being chosen by the countess, or rather, their partnership being foretold in a dream. She might have been a magician in her own rights but… this was all a lot to take in. Perhaps that’s why she found herself bending so easily to Julian’s whims. Maybe nothing made sense, but he… grounded her, in one way or another. He was graspable.

 … quite literally.

 Before she knew it, she was at the door. Closing her eyes she took a steadying breath before placing her hand on the old wood, wrapping the magics that held it shut fast around her fingers and shaking them free.

 It would have delighted her to know how anxiously he had awaited her for some time now, pacing and preening. He had tried to busy himself throughout the day, but had wandered here some several hours ago now… Which was lucky, really, considering the uhm… lengths, he’d had to go through to get in.

Softly pushing open the door her teeth immediately tugged at her lower lip. “Julian..?” her voice was quiet, the shop was only dimly lit by what appeared to be sparse candlelight. There was some muffled fumbling heard from further in followed by a throat clearing. “I was beginning to worry you’d never come,” it was clear he was attempting to sound alluring, but he was actually a bit out of breath.

She stepped further in, brow furrowed, “Julian--” she followed his voice to where he was slouched slightly over a small side table but he quickly righted himself upon hearing her enter further in, “... are you okay?”

“Aha…” he chuckled awkwardly, “Much better now that you’re here.” That being said he attempted to close the distance between them and engulf her in his embrace but she pressed her hands to his chest to keep him somewhat at bay, “... why are you out of breath?”

His face bore a somewhat annoyed pout, gaze shifting aside as if he was guilty of something. “... you didn’t give me the key. It took me quite a bit of effort to get in.”

She bit back a laugh. _Oh goodness, of course._ She… she had sort of forced that on him, hadn’t she? Luna wasn’t sure what she’d expected him to do, maybe wait nearby for her to get there? Either way, she was… heartily amused that he’d had to work _so_ hard that he was out of breath.

“I’d _hoped_ to get in well before you arrived, perhaps leave a trail of flower petals to the bedroom,” her ears burned immediately at such implications, even if she was… fairly sure she knew why they had met here, “But alas… was all I could do to find some means of lighting these few candles so that it was not entirely pitch dark in here.”

She couldn’t fight back the giggling now, beaming from ear to ear. He’d really wanted to see her that badly? So badly in fact he hadn’t had the thought to simply wait outside for her? Which… made her wonder how exactly he _did_ get in, but before she could ask he continued.

“I may have broken a few things on the way in, including my toe which found it’s way to every edge on the floor…. and perhaps a window. But… only slightly. Just a bit. Promise.”

She sucked her lips in trying to refrain from breaking into a big stupid grin or start laughing again, but that was a failed effort from the beginning. Shaking her head the laughter escaped between every word she said, “Doctor Devorak, you truly are something else.”

“You’ve no idea, darling.” his grin was suggestive, placing a hand on the side of her face to tilt her chin upwards. She didn’t press him away this time as he swooped down to claim her lips - slow at first, not timid by any means but drawn out. It quickly gave way to more, though. The kind of kiss that stole the breath from both of them and left them gasping. It sent a warm sensation all the way down her spine, left her legs feeling a little wobbly, feeding an ache she was not particularly familiar with.

So much of her past was missing from memory, she… only had some vague recollection of her previous relationships. None of which were ever serious - _that she knew of… she supposed_ \- she did recall some dumb pretty boy she’d had a crush on but ultimately she’d made him out to be much more interesting than he was in reality. Their relationship culminated in an evening of too much to drink and dissatisfaction. They didn’t talk much after that. She didn’t mind.

But Julian… she couldn’t even… he was so intense. And she was _very_ certain he was exactly as interesting as he was in her mind. He never seemed to stop surprising her. For example, now as his hands came to rest against the bare skin of her waist. She jumped just slightly, _cold hands_ , but found a tingling warmth following every little shift of them. A soft gasping breath escaped her followed by a muffled squeak of a sound as he gripped her waist a bit tighter, lifting her off the ground just enough to plant her on the edge of the countertop behind her.

They both took this opportunity to detach their mouths to pant a few haggard breaths against each other’s lips, gazes locked and heated. _Okay… this was… this was happening._ She had accepted it, she _wanted_ it… She leaned backwards a little, just enough to reach down and pull her crop top up over her head and toss it aside. She might have tried to dress up a bit in the bra and panties department… if it hadn’t been his _sister_ dressing him. Not that she thought Portia disapproved really but… still… awkward. So her undergarments were of the plain variety, but he didn’t seem to mind. No, not at all she thought as his gaze eagerly roved over her, taking in all he could in the dark.

She chuckled a little, taking his face in her hands and bringing his lips back to hers. She could feel his grin against her mouth which made her heart thud even harder against her ribs. His hands wandered down causing her back to arch slightly, his fingers grasped and tugged at the waist of her pants. She did what she could to help him in ridding her of the increasingly unnecessary clothing, kicking them aside when they were low enough and wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling him flush against her.

A gasp of a moan escaped him and she recalled quite vividly how easily he became putty in her hands. She _had_ been feeling like the one with all her weakness exposed, but that sound that escaped him reminded her of just how much fun it was to be the one calling the shots.

“Julian, Julian~” she purred, planting a few light but lingering little kisses on his lips as her hands began to wander, “I wonder…” one hand raked up the exposed skin of his chest - _she was fairly certain he just had no idea how to button a shirt_ \- the other pulled the bottom of his shirt up from where it was tucked into his pants.

A throaty high pitched laugh escaped him as he hung on her every word and movement, easily bent to whatever whim she wished. She craned forward to kiss his neck, nipping gently which garnered a poorly muffled groan, fingers dipping beneath the band of his pants moving to tug them down a ways, “I wonder when you started feeling like _this_ ,” she unapologetically groped at his very obvious erection through the fabrics, “about me…”

A very weak moan fell unrestrained from his lips as he lurched forwards a bit, absolutely lost to her touch, “Ah….. ahah… mmph, I… that would be… perhaps embarrassing and… a bit telling… to share with you…”

“That so…?” she grinned, drawing her tongue up the length of his throat before withdrawing. Julian slumped forward further at the sudden loss of her touch, both his hands balled into tight fists at either side of her against the wooden counter. He whispered soft profanity she couldn’t fully make out.

Despite being a fairly well trained magician in her own rights, she was fairly certain she’d never felt as powerful as she did right now.

He dipped down, scattering kisses along her neck, her shoulders, her collar, haphazard and messy as his hands shifted to her hips, pulling her forward just a bit, enough to press flush against her. “Ah…mn…” she bit her lip, back arching further as she tilted her head back. She gathered up the fabrics of his shirt, dragging it up until he lifted his arms to help her rid him of it entirely.

Leaning back just a little she looked him over, her face was flush, her body alive and buzzing, she quite literally could not remember feeling like this, ever. In some flash of lucidity, she recalled what he’d said. _He wished he could make something real with her_ . She didn’t know what it meant, and now wasn’t the time to ask but… she felt herself wishing for the same. Just the way he looked at her… she felt such a warmth overtake her, soft and gentle. _Right now it was not quite so soft and gentle_ but… well, that was neither here nor there. They found each other in strange circumstances but she’d never felt anything but generally good things in his presence.

“I can’t remember…” he breathed, “... the last time I wanted anything this badly..”

A bit funny to mention not being able to remember something but… well, it was still flattering. Her lips quirked into a smile, feeling momentarily bashful, but shoving that out the door and playing right back into what she knew about him so far. Such as how he would respond to her fingernails climbing up his back, along his neck, against his scalp as her fingers tangled roughly in his hair.

“L-luna-..ahh…” he whimpered out her name, his hips twitching of their own volition.

She gasped at the fervent movement of his hands, first dropping his own underwear before just pushing her panties aside enough to gain access. Everything that happened following that all seemed a blur - his hands grasping her rear firmly, adjusting her off the edge of the counter just enough to press himself inside her. Her breath was a sharp inhale - it had been sudden and a bit unexpected but not unwanted, she just… hadn’t quite mentally prepared herself. A shuddering moan escaped him at just the sensation of her warmth pulling him in, and he struggled to catch his breath.

He at least had the mental fortitude to gauge her response, make sure he hadn’t grossly overstepped himself as his hazy gaze found hers, heavy lidded, brows knit. She nodded as if to approve, at which point he moved in to kiss her, fevered and unfocused. His movements were shallow, slow, and lacking any real rhythm. Her fingers tugged at his hair and jerked his head back slightly, exposing his neck. “A-ah… _shit_ …” he cursed more audibly now, his whole body shuddering at the sensation.

And really, she had no one to blame but herself for this overzealous course of action… but again, it was all mostly a blur. Her teeth raked down his neck, biting down at the base of his neck, perhaps a little bit harder than she had intended… Which was what really finalized the nail in the coffin. A yelp followed by a squeaking whimper escaped him as his body stiffened and he was easily overcome by the well of sensations all at once.

There was a stillness, and a moment of silence.

“..... d...did you just….”

Julian was quiet for a bit longer, biting his lip.

“.... ha… ah… y-yes.”

Well… that was… uh. Okay...

Honestly, after last night and this morning… clearly he had been worked up, and… Well, she couldn’t… quite _blame_ him… and she wouldn’t say she was… _disappointed_. No, she’d probably say she was flattered but uh… start to finish in probably less than two minutes? Hadn’t really given her much a chance to… catch up with him.

“S-sorry…” he sounded genuinely apologetic which all in all warmed her heart. She laughed softly and shook her head. “Mmm, no no, it’s fine.”

“It’s.. it’s been a while and I..”

She drew back a bit and gently silenced him by covering his mouth with her palm.

“Shh.”

She could feel the sheepish smile beneath her hand followed by a gentle kiss. He lifted a hand to pry hers from his mouth, kissing her sweetly. It was… honestly amusing, that it would turn out this way, but she really couldn’t even be all that disappointed. Especially with the tenderness spoiled her with now. A soft little laugh escaped her and she kissed his nose, grinning slyly.

“You’ll just have to make up for it later, hm?”

“Later?” his brows raised as if this was an unexpected revelation.

“Mmmmhm. You think I’ll let you off that easy, huh?”

His lips quirked into a grin.

“Not even in the slightest.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!!!


End file.
